Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an artificial organ for the transport of materials through the digestive tract and in one particular application to an artificial large bowel for replacing all or part of a colon or large bowel.
Description of the Related Art
A number of diseases or conditions are known to compromise the ability of peristaltic digestive organs of the body to function. These diseases or conditions may require resection of all or part of the organ. Such organs may include, for example, the stomach, intestines and bowel.
A number of diseases and conditions of the colon or bowel cause the colon or bowel to malfunction. In some situations such diseases or condition cause dangerous obstructions in the colon or bowel. In other situations, gastroparesis may result. Many of the diseases result in chronic or acute inflammation. As a result many diseases or conditions require removal of sections of the colon or bowel or a portion of the ilieum of the small intestine.
Crohn's disease is one example of an inflammatory bowel disease in which the inner lining of the bowel may become inflamed and cause obstructions in the bowel. Ulcerative colitus is another example of a disease of the colon characterized by ulcerations in the colon. Diverticulitis is a disease in which diverticulum of the colon become inflamed, trapping fecal material and potentially leading to obstruction, perforation or bleeding, with fecal material possibly leaking out into the abdomen. Diverticulitis in its most severe form may require resection of the affected portion of the bowel. Colon cancer, other obstructive growths may require significant portions of the bowel to be removed and in doing so may seriously compromise the functioning of the bowel. Another example of colon/bowel diseases is toxic megacolon, where the colon becomes very large and may contain excessive amounts of feces at a given time.
As noted above, many diseases are treated with colonostomies or ileostomies, where all or a portion of the colon or ileum of the small intestine are removed. Many of these procedures require provision of an artificial stoma in the abdomen for emptying waste from the shortened functioning bowel. Often a pouch secured around the waist by a belt, is coupled to the stoma and is used to collect the waste. Mortality rates for the procedures remain high and for those successfully treated, the pouches are cumbersome to use and manage. Furthermore, the annual health maintenance costs for patients who have received this treatment is high.
Artificial sphincters have been proposed to replace failing sphincters. Typically these devices are cuffs to be placed around the outside of an organ to control the opening and closing of a stoma. Artificial sphincters may be used for example where fecal incontinence is present. This may occur in women as a result of childbirth.
Accordingly it would be desirable to provide a device and method for replacing all or part of the bowel including in some instances, the rectal sphincter.